The Challange
by AnonymousFreeLander
Summary: Elsa has 24 hours. What will she do? A Short story based on a quote on facebook.


The Challenge

**A/N: This is going to be really dark compared to my other fanfic, Confession. You have been warned.**

"Are you saying there is nothing else for us to do?"

Silence.

"There must be some way."

Silence.

"We don't care how much it might cost us!"

Yet again, another silence.

Elsa was frozen in her throne, in the room, there was Kai, shouting, and an old man in a white coat, doing nothing but looking down. The room felt cold, isolated, and dark. Kai the loyal servant, keeps on shouting at the old man, demanding and begging at the same time. To Kai, Elsa and Anna meant everything. After their parents had died, Kai treated Anna and Elsa like they were their own daughters, even with Elsa isolated in her room.

"Thank you Doctor, you can leave now." Elsa stood up, and started to walk away. She was stopped when Kai suddenly asked her. "Your majesty, do you not see what is happening here? What about princess Anna?" Elsa just simply looked into the distance, her eyes didn't have the usual spark and looked blank.

"I am aware of what is happening, Kai. I have breast cancer, and Anna must not know about this."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna rushed towards her, as she crashed into Elsa, who helplessly fell backwards. "Woops. Sorry." As Anna helped her up, Elsa tried her best as possible not to break down and cry. She held back the tears, and she swallowed the scream. She simply, grabbed tightly on to Anna's soft, delicate hand. Elsa did nothing but just stare into Anna's eyes, Anna's glowing eyes. "Elsa, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Elsa snapped out, and replied, her voice weak. "Nothing… I am just really tired Anna. What time is it?" Anna simply looked behind her, "It's about to be midnight."

"Anna, I got a challenge for you." Elsa said, her voice about to crack. "Ooh! A challenge! What is it?" Anna asked with full of excitement, which cause Elsa's heart ache. "One day, we do not talk to each other. At all. Not even seeing each other, not even sign language. Nothing at all." "Elsa, you are not gonna shut me out again!" Anna replied. "I am not shutting you out Anna, just please, listen to me. If you complete that challenge, I will in return see no more suitors, and we will live just like how we always wanted to live like. Loving each other, without being ashamed of anything." Anna just stared at Elsa for a moment. She couldn't believe what Elsa just told her. She was going to publicly tell everyone about them. Their taboo love. Only if she completes her challenge. Anna leaned in and gave Elsa a deep long kiss. Elsa wished she had the ability to freeze time. Just there, kissing Anna, holding her tightly. Anna pulled back, and before hopping away, she replied. "Deal."

* * *

Elsa sat on her armchair, simply just looking out the window. She saw Anna leaving to her best friend, Kristof's house. Clever girl. She wasn't the brightest, but she was clever. As Anna disappeared from Elsa's view, so did her smile. She called Kai, who appeared behind her, his eyes red from crying all day. "Your… Majesty?" "When Anna comes back, tomorrow midnight, don't tell her about me. Let her come to me Kai. Let her see me, here." Kai did nothing but reply, his voice full of sadness. "Yes… Your majesty. It was an honour serving you." He grabbed Elsa's hand, and kissed the back of it. "And the honour is mine, Kai."

The day passed, and it was nearly midnight again. Elsa, still in her armchair, closed her eyes. She remembered all the memories with Anna. Playing with her as kids, peeping through the keyhole to see her face in her room, building a snowman, hugging her, kissing her, every single memories with her. Tears fell from Elsa's eyes, as her heart slowly faded. Every heartbeat, it beat for Anna. Every single one, until the last. Then, that was it of the snow queen.

* * *

Anna could tell something was wrong. All the servants were looking down, trying to hide their face from her. Some of them were crying? She felt more and more suspicious. Her suspicion was correct, as she saw Kai, her loyal servant stood in front of her, doing nothing but looking down. His eyes were red. Why were they red? Was he crying? Why was he crying. As she walked around the castle, she realised she still hasn't seen Elsa yet. As she walked in her room, she asked. "Elsa? What happened? Why is everybody…" Anna just stood there in disbelief, staring at lifeless Elsa, still and cold as ice. Anna wished it was all just a bad dream. She hoped as she approached Elsa, that she was just seeing things. She hoped that Elsa was pranking her. She hoped that this wasn't real. She kneeled down beside still Elsa. Anna held her hand, ice cold, and loped back at the door. Kai was there, just standing, still looking down. "Oh… no no no no no Elsa no!" Anna crashed her face onto Elsa's lap, sobbing. "You said we would love each other forever…" She looked back up again, hoping that Elsa would be looking down at her, but she wasn't. Instead, she found an envelope in her hands. Anna carefully took it, and opened it.

_Dear Anna,_

_By the time you read this, i will be gone. But don't worry Anna. I will be still with you, right beside you. I will always be there in your heart. My heart always beat for you Anna._

_I asked you a challenge, and you did it Anna. Can you do it everyday?_

_I Love you,_

_Elsa._


End file.
